


Misguided Ghosts

by JanusAbernathy



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusAbernathy/pseuds/JanusAbernathy
Summary: Alternate version of a scenario from The Final Chapter. ANGST WARNING.





	Misguided Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, sooo... yeah. I was listening to "Misguided Ghosts" by Paramore, and I was watching The Final Chapter (just so I could make fun of Wesker's weak-ass death and hate on it, except for all the parts with our beloved Clairice Aberfield -- the only thing I liked about that godawful movie), then this idea came to me. There POSSIBLY will be more chapters added in the future. But yeah, here's some pure angst. I apologize in advance if I make you cry. 
> 
> On another note though, I will do my best to get around to adding another chapter for 'Giving In' as soon as possible.

_I'm just one of those ghosts_  
_Traveling endlessly_  
_Don't need no roads_  
_In fact they follow me_  
  
_And we just go in circles_  
  
_\------_

Couldn't even begin to count how many times she's been on a gurney-- either drifting in and out of consciousness, or severely bleeding out. While struggling with an inhumane curse hellbent on devouring the remnants of her exhausted soul. Goddamn, she would rather be laying on a gurney with pneumonia or the flu instead of this. At least it would remind her in a way that she's still human. It was something **normal** in a sense. It was somewhat twisted to think of it, but it would be nice to have a real doctor come in and tell her she's going to be okay. That they're going to prescribe her some medicine which would cure the simple virus.  
  
_Ha. Simple virus._  
  
Eyes fluttered shut, before squeezing at the sensation of the monster treading underneath skin. Jaw clenching, and teeth grinding. This was no simple virus. As matter of fact, this was a new virus. Much more powerful than the T-Virus. She wishes she could get her hands on Wesker, and rip him apart limb by limb. His obsession with being a God, who seemed to have a habit of pulling the coward card-- just had to drive him to take advantage of a survivor with her defenses down. It was getting more and more difficult to resist the pull, and it would wipe her energy out to the point where she's at the brink of giving in to it. To let _**it**_ win.  
  
Why was she bothering to hold on? Why does she bother to keep fighting back?  
  
When you'd think she would answer with, _'I have nothing left. Absolutely nothing.'_ The answer walked through the door, prompting jaded blue eyes to turn towards it. Was it nothing? Alice held her breath momentarily when the familiar pair of eyes met with hers briefly, before they turned to the man standing next to the gurney Alice was laying on.  
  
_No, not at all._  
  
Claire was still alive. And doing pretty damn well as it would seem when the redhead closed the distance between herself and the man. Her stomach sank when their lips met in a brief kiss after they exchanged words in a hushed whisper, only meant for each other's ears. Joke's on them, Alice could _**hear**_ them loud and clear. It certainly was no fun being a superhuman.  
  
Especially right at the moment, when she felt another pull of the virus. Except it wasn't a simple tug, it was violently yanking at her nerves. She wondered then, was it jealousy? Couldn't be. In her previous life as a human being, she wasn't the type to get jealous. Being possessive was not something of her nature.  
  
Then again, people _can_ change.  
  
And the trauma in Alice's life was proof enough that people do change. Claire became the one and only precious thing she had been able to hold onto for longer than she's ever been able to with others in the past. It **broke** whatever was left of Alice's heart to see the redhead's lips on somebody else's other than her own, and it left a bitter taste in the back of her throat.  
  
But she reminds herself she had disappeared on Claire again. Didn't matter if it was Umbrella's fault, as matter of fact... they weren't even the problem. Alice had escaped them months ago, but she was reluctant to find Claire again. Afraid that she would bring trouble straight to her yet again. Alice was the one who pulled the coward's card this time. She should have known better they could pull through it all together, they were stronger together.  
  
_'Claire deserves better,'_ The words in Alice's mind were selfishly bitter, and she **hated** it with every fiber of her being.

\------  
  
_Well now I'm told that this is life_  
_And pain is just a simple compromise_  
_So we can get what we want out of it_  
_Would someone care to classify,_  
_Our broken hearts and twisted minds_  
_So I can find someone to rely on_  
  
_And run_  
_To them, to them_  
_Full speed ahead_  
_Oh you are not, useless_  
_We are just-_  
  
\------

_"Alice?"_ And she speaks.  
  
The older woman drew her breath in sharply, before her haunted eyes returned to the redhead. They were alone again, the _boyfriend_ had left the room and Alice was relieved for that at least. Because the virus eventually quit jerking her chain. It doesn't take her long to remember why the virus would become so quiet whenever she was near Claire, or whenever the younger woman spoke to her. Let alone say her name.  
  
_The physical form of her anti-virus--_ that's what she was. What she still is.  
  
And yet, why did Alice feel the urge to coil back and hide when Claire was staring back into her eyes. _Peering into her soul._ Like how Alice used to do with the younger woman. Her heartbeats seemed to gradually increase in volume, pounding in her ears and Alice swallowed hard.  
  
_"...He saved me, you know. Pulled me from the helicopter wreckage just outside of Raccoon City. I owe him my life."_ Claire knows, she fucking knows what Alice was thinking.  
  
The pair of blue eyes that were previously jaded suddenly became cold, almost as if the older woman was purposefully shutting herself away from any form of vulnerability and that included the insane surge of jealousy which caused pangs of guilt to eat away at her moments ago. Alice didn't respond immediately, and turned her head away-- bringing the cup of water she had been given up to her dry mouth. She could feel Claire's gaze still burning a hole in her, but she ignored it as she took a gulp and set the cup aside on the small table nearby.  
  
Her jaw then clenched as she pushed herself to sit up, but a warm hand stopped her by pushing at her shoulder to make her lay back down. Alice had a strong urge to grab that wrist, but to shove it away or pull Claire down on top of her? She doesn't even know anymore.  
  
However... she was still genuinely grateful that somebody was there to save Claire, despite the fact it wasn't _**her**_ being the hero. Not that she would want to be the hero anyway. She never felt like one to begin with. It was so overrated.  
  
A heavy sigh was given in response, from Alice and she forced herself to look at the redhead again- the coldness fading from her tired eyes.  
  
"That might be so, but you still should be careful." She answered bluntly, clearly expressing the fact she did _**not**_ trust that man. He might've saved Claire's life, but something about him rubbed her the wrong way and her hunch was usually right. She didn't even bat an eye when Claire glared at her. The cold anger in the redhead's eyes was all too familiar, but Alice didn't regret her answer. Truth's never packed in a pretty fucking package. It's a knife being driven in your stomach.  
  
This probably would've been easier on Claire if she had seen the man's attempted execution upon Alice when her conscious returned to her in the middle of the barren wasteland just outside of the tower's safety.  
  
"But hey, knowing you... I'm sure you can handle yourself just fine, right?" And again, Alice pushed herself to sit up and Claire didn't push her back down this time. If looks could literally burn a hole, Alice would have a large one in her head by now. At least that'd be a better death, than losing what's left of her cherished memories and mutating into a monster. Her eyes fluttered shut once more when she felt the virus give another tug, but that's only because her wounds were still healing. The torn muscles in certain parts of her body wasn't as bad anymore, and it made her feel sick to her stomach.  
  
"...I'm just saying, it seems like you barely know much about him. Not only looks could be deceiving, but actions can be as well." Finally, she stood up from the gurney and for a moment, her knees did threaten to buckle but she managed to stand her ground firmly.  
  
_"You would know that well, wouldn't you, **Alice**?"_ Ouch. That was quite the biting tone Claire responded with, but the older woman knew she did have a point. Alice was silent as her jaw clenched once more, and exhaled. She walked past the redhead, heading to the door and then paused in the doorway, shoulders slumping just a little.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I did disappear on you again, and I didn't come find you." She answered, defeatedly. Her tone didn't exactly sound sad, nor was it seeking for pity. She didn't want any pity, she despised pity. It was a simple admission and nothing more. Without another word, she walked out the door. The only thing she's good at anymore these days.

  
_\------_  
  
_Misguided ghosts_  
_Traveling endlessly_  
_The ones we trusted the most_  
_Pushed us far away_  
_And there's no one road_  
_And we should not be the same_  
_But I'm just a ghost_  
_And still they echo me_  
  
_They echo me in circles_


End file.
